Threads of Destiny
by knownobody
Summary: They say that love can sometimes outlast even time, that Destiny can bind souls for an eternity.
1. Prologue

I do not own the Legend of Zelda. But I wish I did.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Threads of Destiny<strong>_

**Prologue**

_It _was still coming. After everything they've tried, _it _just was still coming. And now, as the last line of defense, a small group of warriors stood in a small clearing in the middle of the vast forest hoping to buy at least a minute for their savior.

Among the dozen or so sheikah only one stood out. The lone human wore only a simple chain shirt under his white tunic and grey pants, a white cloak on his back. His messy blonde hair failed to obscure his sapphire blue eyes. The simple sword in his hand shook with fear and anxiety. The sheikah surrounding him all looked so similar it was as if they were all the same person, it was the small details that gave each one away and made them different. All wore the same style of armor, simple leather armor that featured their clan's insignia in the were equipped with short swords and throwing daggers.

The sky was blacker than on a moonless night. The only sources of light came from the vast fires that gave the land a ghostly fiery red glow. From up ahead the sounds of fighting could be heard. A last alliance of the free people of the world gorons, mogmas, sheikah, and a small group of humans banded together against the tides of evil _it_ produced. Most of the human population had been annihilation and their savior had managed to round up the last few hundred or so and gathered them together. Of course the lone human did not count himself and his band of brave kinsmen among those. He had been made the leader of this alliance, not only because of his prowess but because of who he was. Whether he liked it or not he was chosen for the role, the role of hero, but he was not the savior. No, that was _her _job and he'd do anything to make sure she succeeded.

For hours on end the bokoblins, the soldiers of the enemy had moving ever towards them. Constantly drawn to the sacred power that they were so desperately trying to protect, the bokoblins had not stopped, just kept pushing forward. The rest of the army had gone forth to meet them head on, but the small group of sheikah had pulled him from the rest of the group, telling him to help them defend the path to the temple. So he did.

They now stood, unable to see the fighting, but no longer needing to. The fighting could be heard, and it was drawing ever closer. The allied army was being driven back towards the temple. But the army wasn't being driven back by bokoblins, no those creatures were only as dangerous as they were intelligent, even in mass. It was their master that gave them the advantage to fight off the armies. Even now he could feel the evil and malice _it _gave off. The evil was crashing against him like waves from the oceans.

The sounds of footsteps reached the small groups ears and they turned to see the youngest of the sheikah tribe closing in on them. "Master Daphnes," she said as she nodded her head in salute. "Her grace has gathered all of the survivors, and they are prepared to go,"

"Good," Daphnes replied looking back forward. The young sheikah made a nervous gesture, as if not knowing how to proceed. Noticing her behavior the human turned back.

"She's waiting for you, she wants you to go with them," the sheikah continued. Daphnes sighed and looked back at his comrades. The look in his eyes told them everything that needed to be said and one of them nodded for him to go.

"Very well, let's go," the human said much to the relief of the sheikah. The two of them ran back through the woods back to the temple. The path becoming increasingly more difficult to see as the darkness deepened. _It_ wasn't far away now.

A mass group of humans, probably all that remained of his species was gathered on a large out cropping of land, and just in front of the group was a single blonde haired woman. She wore a white silk dress, and has bright blue bracelets on her arms. She looked around waiting, perhaps searching for something, someone he knew. The moment she spotted him her eyes shone bright with love and happiness. She ran up to meet them and before the man could say anything, embraced him.

"Hylia," Daphnes barely managed to say as the blond hugged the air out of his lungs.

"Thank the Goddesses you're safe," she said. Her eyes told him all he needed to know about her. She was so torn, to most they would see only the strong sage turned demigoddess, but he could see. The entire conflict had been draining her will, and the life in her eyes had likewise been sapped. For that, he could never forgive _it_. The blond released him and grasped his hand. "Come, you're the last one, then I shall send you all skyward," she said as she tried to pull him to the other survivors.

He stopped as she felt resistance from the other side of their clasped arms. Just as she was turning to face him, he pulled her into a deep kiss. He felt the woman give in, and her arms wrapped around his neck, his around her waist. The passion that flowed from the two was as powerful as their feelings for each other. After a few seconds, the two reluctantly pulled back, and looking into each other's eyes, both realized that would be their first and last kiss.

"Hylia, I'm not going, Demise is almost here, surely you can feel it too," Daphnes said. He whipped the tears that were now flowing uncontrollably down the young woman's face. "Send them up; I'll buy you what time I can." With that he pulled himself away before she could grasp him again.

"No," Hylia said weakly. "No, please Daphnes, please go!" she pleaded. "I-I love you!" Tears spilled from her eyes, leaving marks on her porcelain skin.

"I love you too," Daphnes replied. "And that's why I can't go," he said. The blonde's eyes widened. "To live a life without you is worse than dying, so I'm going to stay and do what I can," he finished, turning away so that Hylia wouldn't be able to see the tears now flowing from his own eyes.

Hylia felt her heart shatter, her one hope in all of this was that he'd escape and live on. But no, he refused to leave her. Part of her was grateful; part of her was terrified at his words. But most of all, his words dealt a blow to her that Demise had yet to achieve, her one last hope had faltered. No, this wasn't her last hope, just her selfish one.

Just then, another sheikah had appeared. He ran up to the hero and goddess. And spoke quietly so that the general public wouldn't hear. "Demise had broken through our lines, he'll be here in a matter of minutes," he spoke quickly, his breathing hard as he tried to regain his lost breath.

Both hero and goddess locked eyes one last time. Hylia's eyes were pleading, pleading for him to go and survive. But he knew better. "I'm sorry," he whispered to her before turning around and faced the messenger. "Let's go," he said. He turned to face the young sheikah who had remained silent the whole time. "Impa stay here with Hylia, protect her with your life," he finished before running back towards the woods.

Hylia reached out in vain for him as he ran, the cloak that she had given him flowing freely in the breeze. More tears threatened to flow from the goddess's eyes as she chocked on a sob. Impa placed her hand on the blonde's shoulder. The girl forced back her tears and turned to face the people before her. She gave her golden harp to one of the captain of the knights who Daphnes had ordered to stay with their people. The man instantly knew what it meant and gave the girl a nod.

Stepping back she took a preparing breath as she called upon the powers the Goddesses had granted her for this quest. Casting a last longing glance back in the direction her lover ran her made a silent prayer. '_Farore, Nayru, Din, please keep him safe,'_ he prayed. With that last thought she focused her mind and powers, raised her arms and concentrated as much as she could.

* * *

><p>When Daphnes returned the sheikah he left to hold the pass where spread out, each clutching their wounds. Some were already dead, others looked close to it. A large humanoid like demon stood in the clearing. His fiery red hair blazing, burning the air it touched. The grass his feet touched bled the life out of the plants making them wither and die. His sword, massive and black was intimidating, but Daphnes knew its power was dwarfed by the monstrosity wielding it. <em>It<em>, the thing he had been having nightmares about now stood in front of his face. The remnants of his army could still be heard fighting in the distance, less than a few hundred meters away.

Demise turned to face Daphnes and the other sheikah. "So, this is it huh?" it said with a chuckle in its deep raspy it. "This is the last thing the "goddess" can throw at me?" it asked with a huff. "You're nothing but a mere human standing before Demise. I have searched long and hard for this power and no one will stand in my way, if you value your life then flee."

Daphnes planted his feet firmly on the ground, drew his sword and fell into his battle stance. His shield, blessed by Hylia, had been lost when they had to withdraw from the once prosperous mine. The iron shield his men gave him to replace it, broken just a few hours earlier.

It mattered not; Daphnes knew how to defend himself even without a shield. "I'm not going anywhere, and you shall go no further monster!" he shouted. The man could have sworn he saw a smile grace the demon's face.

"You dare stand before Demise? Very well, I shall humor you, I accept your challenge," Demise said as he readied his blade. Daphnes lifted his hand and Demise understood.

Turning to the sheikah at his side "Get them out of here," Daphnes said. Demise allowed the sheikah to gather his fallen brethren and get them out of the way. Once they were gone Daphnes readied his sword. "Just you and me," he said as he charged forward.

With a furious war cry Daphnes slashed down on the monster from the right to which the demon king easily parried with a simply flick of his blade. Trying from the left this time, he met the same results. Blow after blow was met with block after block. Daphnes decided to feint an attack, luring Demise's blade to one side before quickly lashing at the now defenseless side. The smirk that Daphnes had formed quickly dissolved into a look of shock as his blade seemingly bounced off the monster as if it were a massive rock.

With a laugh Demise lashed at the human's sword, both sending the blade out of his hands as well as cutting it in half. "See, no human can damage me, you should have just ran and hide like the cowards your race is," Demise said as he kicked Daphnes back.

The hero hit the ground with a roll and pulled himself back up. It was hard for him to stand, and he was breathing heavily. He realized the kick must have broken a rib or two. He hurt everywhere but refused to give in. Drawing the sheikah short sword that the guardians insisted he carry, which he was now grateful for, he made to charge the monster one more time. However, before he could take step, his leg gave out under him and he fell to his knees.

Demise chuckled to himself. "Foolish human, I shall spare you so that you may die as you see fit," he said before continuing onto the temple.

'_No!' _Daphnes yelled in his mind to himself. '_Hylia is depending on me, I can't give up now!' _he continued. Hylia's face flashed before his eyes. The softness of her touch, the warmth of body, the feeling of their kiss, the light in her eyes, it all flooded before him. Suddenly he found strength, strength he thought left him, strength he didn't realize he had. The hero rose to his feet again, with blade in hand and ran after the demon king.

With a leap the hero landed on the demon's back, wrapped an arm around neck, and brought the blade through the fiery red hair. Much to his surprise the red was cut from the body of the demon king. As the hair landed on the ground the flames extinguished to reveal only ashes. Demise shouted out in rage, his hair growing back and burning twice as bright, before grasping the hero and slammed him on the ground. Daphnes coughed up blood as he landed on his back. The sound of his bones breaking filled his ears.

Within an instant Demise took his blade and stabbed the hero through his abdomen. Daphnes cried out in pain and lay on the ground, his blood slowly flowing into the ground. Raising his gaze to the sky, the hero couldn't help but smirk.

"Oh Demise, you've lost," he struggled to say. His words were quiet, but Demise heard them nonetheless. The demon king's eyes narrowed as he focused on the dying human before him. "Even in defeat, I won, just look up," he continued. Demise, letting his curiosity get the better of him, humored the human and looked up, to his astonishment and fury; he saw a large out cropping of land rising in the sky. But the land was not what made him furious, no; it was the giant statue that was rising with it. He could feel the power he had so diligently sought after escaping him as it was slowly drifting upward.

Demise howled in rage as he watched the bottom of the statue disappear above the clouds, a ripple spreading from it. Suddenly could no longer since the golden power that he sought after. His fury consumed him, and he knew who he could take it out on.

Pulling his sword free from the dying man, Demise continued on his way and left him there. A sad smile made its way to his face. She did it, she _really_ did it. He just wished that he could have been there to see her one last time. Looking back up to the sky, he could see the clouds forming, covering the entire sky as if it were a giant barrier separating the humans from the rest of the world, and with them the golden power that started all of this needless violence. The darkness seemed like it was passing, finally passing. That left him with more satisfaction than anything else in the world, except for Hylia.

The ground began to rumble, and then the world fell silent. Quietly at first, then louder foot steps could be heard. "Quick someone get a stretcher!" he heard someone shout.

* * *

><p>Hylia fell back, right into Impa's arms as the sheikah caught her. Her hand instantly over her heart. She had felt a severe jolt of pain in her heart, and it ached. Sadly, she knew what it meant. Tears once again poured down her cheeks. The sheikah guards that surrounded her all closed in. Each tried to offer their condolences. The survivors that Daphnes had managed to rescue had all come and filled her in on the details. After seeing the new land of Skyloft safely off into the sky, she used her magic to heal them.<p>

Once the bottom of the statue had passed through the clouds, it created a cloud barrier, just as planned to prevent anyone from entering or leaving either side. The goddess had left the group of sheikah, and sought to be by herself. Her heart was heavy and her sorrow greater.

But it seemed that fate truly seemed to be out to get her, for it was within minutes that she heard it. A ferocious rage yelling at her from the darkness and from it came Demise. Steeling her heart, Hylia let her sorrow become her strength. When she saw Demise, she saw not the demon king, but rather the murderer of her beloved.

As the sheikah prepared to make one last futile effort to stop the evil, she stopped them. She stepped forward and faced the abomination. Holding out her hands, light magic formed and soared towards Demise. She poured everything into her magic and didn't stop until it shredded the creature until it became a mass of solidified evil. The giant monster tried to step forward. But another one of her quick spells threw the monster to the bottom of the pit where the Triforce was once protected. With the last of her energy she sealed the monstrosity where it lay, sealing it for all time.

The goddess fell to her knees. It was over, it was all finally over. Demise had been cast down, her people safe, the land safe… but at what cost?

The remnants of the alliance army returned, many happy, but the sheikah were silent and their expressions sad. She watched as they all came closer. Less than a tenth of the size compared to how big it was originally. But that was not what caught her eye, no; it was the one on the stretcher that was being carried by a group of sheikah, Daphnes. Instantly she was back on her feet and closing in quickly.

Again she felt her heart ache as she saw the now blood stained tunic. She immediately began trying to heal his wounds, but her strength failed and her magic dispersed. Someone procured a healing potion, but it had no effect. He looked at her, and despite the darkness she could see forming in his eyes she could also see happiness. "Hylia, you did it," he said in a weak voice.

Hylia almost broke down at his worlds, but kept herself together for his sake. "No, I couldn't have down it without you, thank you," she said sadly taking his hands in her own. They were already beginning to feel cold.

"I'm glad I got to see you, one last time," he said, his voice weaker than before. Hylia let slip a few tears. Much to her surprise Daphnes raised his arm despite his weakening strength and whipped the tears away. "Hey, it's not good bye forever, I'll see you again, in another life, I promise," he said. The sun's morning light began to spread from the horizon, welcoming the new day, the new age. It was ironic in a way, the sun'd morning rays washing away the darkness, yet it will be the last day in which it will shine on the face of the world.

"You never break your promises," she replied. The light washed over their faces. Seeing that he was almost gone, she gave him one last farewell kiss.

Daphnes felt her kiss and used the last of his strength to return it. "Good bye… Hylia… I love you…" and with those last few words, Daphnes welcomed the cold embrace of death.

Hylia began to weep, and she was not alone, for all who knew him weeped as well. Daphnes may not have been able to stop Demise, but he gave the ultimate sacrifice to ensure that the world had a future, and for that he was a hero. Hylia held his limp body as she sobbed into him. She knew it was not the end, no their love was too great to be stopped by time. She just had to wait, besides, things were only getting started. But for now, she let her heart pour out.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so that was a bit dark, but it's the prologue… Tell me what you think, please R&amp;R Thanks!<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

_**Threads of Destiny**_

**Chapter 1**

An elder man, nearing his late forty's sat behind his desk, filling out paper work. The never ending pile of papers always appeared as if by magic whenever he wasn't looking. Normally the task would not be so difficult, usually done within an hour or two, but this time, it was truly difficult. This time he had to select the four top most students for the wing festival race next month. The winner of the race would automatically be raised up to the next year of the Knight Academy, without having to take all of the rigorous exams and tests. However, that was currently the issue.

So far only two of the students in the junior year class seemed capable of being able to participate in the race, Link and Groose. While it was true that Link was sometimes lazy, the boy could do anything if he set his mind to it. Groose on the other hand was more of a "get in my way and you'll regret it" sort of person. What made matters worse; Groose had an infatuation with his daughter Zelda. The red head has disrupted class on multiple occasions to try and impress her, but the results were usually the opposite and got him in trouble.

Link on the other hand was his daughter's best friend and it was extremely rare to see the two of them separated. He knew his daughter had a crush on the boy, but something just always seemed mysterious about Link, ever since he had met him.

* * *

><p><em>The winds were howling something fierce. The gusts were too strong for even the most able bodied knights and their loftwings. The night patrols had to be called off, and the citizens warned not to go outside. Fog had rolled in shortly after the sun had sunken beneath the clouds rendering visibility to nothing. Gaepora, an instructor at the Knight Academy sat at one of the tables in the cafeteria having a conversation with his old friend, and fellow instructor, Owlan.<em>

_ Both instructors wore the traditional cream colored robes and had similar scarves. Gaepora's was brown while Owlan's was blue. Gaepora's blonde hair was beginning to grey a bit, but Owlan had always had grey hair so it was hard to tell how old he was just at a glance. Owlan took a sip of his coffee before looking back at his friend. "Nervous?" he asked. Gaepora raised an eyebrow. Reading the questioning look in his eye, Owlan continued. "Aryll is seven months pregnant now, are you nervous about becoming a father?"_

_ "No, not that much, I mean I have worries here and there, about this and that, but I find that fretting about things just makes them worse," Gaepora responded. _

_ "That's a very wise sentiment," Owlan commented. "So, what are you going to name the child?"_

_ "Well," Gaepora thought about it for a moment. "I guess if it's a boy, then I'll name him Kafei, but if it's a girl then Zelda," he decided. Owlan raised an eyebrow at the name choices._

_ "Really? Why-"Owlan was cut off as a sound reached Gaepora's ears. _

"Come," _it said as if speaking from the wind. The man immediately rose to his feet and looked at the other, both with questioning looks on their faces._

_ "D-did you hear that?" Gaepora asked. Owlan shook his head, giving his friend a quizzical look._

_ "_Come_," the voice said again, the sound dancing in his ears like a whisper in the wind. Being the brave one, Gaepora made for the door. Ready to brave the weather, the man reached for the door knob leading outside._

_ "What are you doing? The weather is too dangerous to go out at this time of night!" Owlan tried to council._

_ "I have to find out what that voice is," he replied. _

_ "What if something happens, what about your family?" Gaepora didn't reply, but neither did his resolve break._

_ "Stay your hand Gaepora," an elderly voice said behind him. Both he and Owlan turned to see the headmistress of the academy descending down the stairs. She was elderly, older than anyone else in Skyloft. She wore a white robe and had a long yellow scarf around her neck. She had a walking stick in one of her hands. Her eyes, a deep sapphire blue, her long silver hair was kept in a long series of pony tails. "I will go, there is something unusual about this voice," she said. _

_ "You mean you hear it too?" Gaepora asked joy sweeping through him at the revelation that he wasn't going crazy. The headmistress turned her head in his direction as she approached the door._

_ Gaepora reluctantly stood aside for her to pass. "I will return shortly, you two should get some rest, you two or the only ones up at this late hour." The two teachers both looked at her with surprised expressions before looking back at the clock to see just how late it was. The two of them quickly cleaned their dishes and placed them on the drying rack. "I expect both of you to be well refreshed and ready for the student role call tomorrow morning," to told them in a commanding voice as they passed her by back up the stairs._

_ The next morning all of the students as well as the instructors were surprised when the headmistress arrived for the student role call with a baby wrapped up in her arm. It was a well known fact that both of her sons had died fighting off bandits plaguing the northern colonies. Once roll had been taken and the students departed for their lessons Gaepora approached and asked about the child._

_ "His name is Link, and while he has no parents to speak of, he is a citizen of Skyloft. Until he can look after himself, I will," was all she said. That was the end of that subject._

* * *

><p>With a shake of his head Gaepora got his mind back to the task at hand. Today marked the eighteenth year since Link had mysteriously arrived in Skyloft. A man in all rights, the boy was more than ready to take the exams to move to the next level, as were many of the students in his year, but only he and Groose technically qualified because they had their skills balanced in all areas, unlike the rest of the students. Of course all of the students had applied for the race to try and skip out on their exams. In order to qualify for the race you had to be passing all categories of the proctored areas with flying colors, a tough challenge.<p>

However, this was causing a bit of trouble because the race required at least four contestants. Well, he could make an exception in this case and pick to students who fell just short of the requirements. That left him with three possible students, Cawlin, Stitch, and his daughter Zelda. With a last train of thought Gaepora selected the four contestants for the race, and wrote their names down.

The headmaster rose from his chair, picked up the bulletin and left to post it in the lobby in front of the massive cafeteria. But before he left he took a glance out of his window to the sparring field just outside of the armory.

* * *

><p>Eagus, Commander of the Knights of Skyloft and the combat instructor at the academy, stood clad in his olive uniform with his sailcloth tied around his neck like a cape, fastened in place with a golden brooch. A metal helmet rested on his head instead of the standard cap. He was large, muscular man and always had his sword nearby. On his arms were steel wristbands designed to have the same strength and efficiency of a shield, but without the loss of an arm for the equipment.<p>

Standing before him were all of the junior class students, clad in practice armor and armed with wooden swords. Among the rows of juniors, only one stood out among the rest. Zelda was one of the very few women who enlisted in the knight academy and was the only girl in her entire class. Karane was the only other girl in the academy close to her age, but she was in the senior year, soon to graduate to full knighthood.

Zelda shifted uncomfortably in her tight leather armor. The armor that the students practiced in were originally designed for men, not women, but that didn't stop her or numerous others throughout the course of history. Her long blond hair was tied back in a series of knots held together by her green and pink ribbons. The leather chest piece hugged her frame tightly and made it hard for her to breathe if she strained herself too much. The straps bound her legs also had their fall backs; they were stiff and restricted her flexibility, restricting her to simple maneuvers. The gloves on her arms were bound tightly and seemed to weigh down her entire arms.

She knew that in her senior year she would be given her own set of chain mail and the standard colored uniform. She relished the day when she would no longer have to wear such heavy restricting armor. It made her feel bulky. She turned her eyes to the person next to her.

Immediately to her right was Link, he was out fitted in a similar fashion, but with much more comfort. Zelda personally like seeing link all outfitted, it seemed to suit him for some reason, but she always preferred the "happy-go-lazy" look to "war time" Look. She realized she was staring at him when his eyes darted to meet hers for a brief second.

"Alright listen up!" Eagus suddenly called out. "Today's exercise will be simple, as the race is coming up and I'm sure all of you want to be in prime condition for it and the exams," he continued, walking down the rows of students as they stood at attention.

"I will split you into teams and give each team a flag, you're objective is to take the other team's flags before they take yours. There will be four teams at a time, The final team remaining will be declared the winner and will have the honor of sitting back and watching the rest of the class run laps!" he continued. Everyone's eyes lit up, Eagus's laps were brutal, a "run till you drop or the bell rings" scenario.

"However, you're team can move on without you, If you are struck even once, you will be classified as "killed" and will be removed from the exercise, and of course be deemed as a loser," he added. "No, I shall break you up into teams of five." Eagus went around and randomly picked out groups of students for teams. As he came down the row, pulling students out Zelda prayed to the goddess that she would be on Link's team.

"You two will be with Fledge, Strich, and Cawlin," Instructor Eagus told the two of them. Zelda let out a sigh of relief. She received a playful nudge from Link and the two of them joined their team mates and received their team flag, a simple blue standard.

Groose, a large young man with flaming red hair pulled into a pompadour and yellow eyes glared at Link as the two childhood friends passed him. Just from the look he gave, it was obvious that Groose was both envious and enraged at Link. He was put on one of the other teams, but luckily for the red head, he was on one of the teams facing Link's first, that put a smile on his face as he devised a plan to defeat him.

'_Yeah, First I'll beat him like the slacker he is, then I'll prove to Zelda why I'm so much better, then she'll fall for me and the two of us will live happily ever after and _he_ will be miserable!' _Groose thought to himself with satisfaction. "Der her her," he laughed quietly under his breath.

Once the teams had been selected and the first four given their standards, they moved into the obstacle course which was modified to hold four small forts, one in each corner of the arena. The forts were simple wooden bunkers each with two rooms, an entrance and one with a staircase leading to the top where the flag was kept. The rest of the students waited in the bleachers surrounding it, waiting for their turns.

The moment the instructor rung the bell, Groose gave off a war cry charging off on his own to the blue team as they were going over the final parts of their strategy. Seeing what was about to happen, and knowing Groose, Zelda immediately readied her practice sword and swung at the big oaf before he realized that Link's whole team was surrounding him.

"Groose, you have been eliminated," Eagus called out, catching everyone's attention. The eliminated contestant threw down his blade and snarled in rage at Link. It was then that he realized he didn't see Zelda. That was also when he felt a blade against his back. He turned to see a reproachful look from the blond. With an irritated huff, the red head stalked off the field, mumbling how much of a weakling Link was for needing a girl to protect him.

"Ok, guys, so we all understand the plan?" Link asked after Groose stormed off the field. The blue team nodded and took their respective places. Fledge guarded the flag, Cawlin and Strich secured the small fort, Zelda and Link both stepped outside, ready to take on the other teams.

"Say, Link, when class is over want to head to the Lumpy Pumpkin with me?" Zelda asked without having to face him. She could see him smile out of the corner of her eyes.

"Sure thing," Link responded in kind, but first, let's deal with these guys," he said as he readied his sword. Zelda faced the one coming challengers and leveled her sword. They fought through the other teams, double teaming the more skilled and other wise parrying and attacking opponents when they focused on the other. Each defended the other. As one student was about to strike Zelda in the back with his blade, Link moved with such speed and grace Zelda had never seen before. He knocked back the opponent's blade, jabbed him in the chest then spun back around to catch the comrade of a fallen team mate who tried to take advantage of the opening. It was over in the blink of an eye, Zelda couldn't tell if it really happened or not, it was so fast. Link had always been a prodigy when it came to sword play, for some reason, no one could beat him; even some of the upper classmen had trouble fighting him.

Within moments the round had ended, with the opposing teams either completely eliminated, or their standard captured. Link's team hadn't suffered a single casualty either as Cawlin and Strich defended the entrance to their fort. The team returned to the bleachers happy with their victory and pleased to know that they would not have to run. They watched as the rest of their class mates dueled and more victories made.

Afterwards they sat on the bleachers watching the losing teams run laps. "Better keep running Groose!" Cawlin taunted, laughing to himself. Stitch looked sort of phased out as if he wasn't really paying attention to the rest of the class, more fixated on what was going on in the distance. Fledge looked the most relieved as he watched his class mates trek along on the track. Zelda was just glad to get out of that stuffy armor.

"You know Link, I can't see how you can be so comfortable in that stuff, it's just so… stuffy," Zelda tried to find the right words. Link couldn't help but chuckle.

"I don't find it comfortable either, but I'd rather be uncomfortable than injured," the dirty blond haired boy replied. The girl couldn't argue with that logic. "You were good out there," he added. Link could feel the edges of his cheeks becoming warm.

Zelda blushed a little bit as well. "Not as good as you, I can't believe you moved that fast," she replied. Link blushed more.

"I don't know what came over me, you were in danger and well…" his voice trailed off.

"It was sweet of you, thanks," Zelda replied with a smile. The academy bell sounded off in the distance, signaling the end of the class. Those who were running either collapsed or cried out in relief. "Well Link, I'm going to go freshen up a little bit, so meet me in the lobby in a little bit ok?"

Link nodded and watched as she disappeared up the stairs to the girls' dormitory. "Well well well," a voice said behind him. Link didn't even have to look behind him to see who it was.

"What do you want Groose?" Link asked half heartedly. The irritation at the red head was as sharp as a blade in the blond man's voice. He turned with his arms crossed across his cream colored shirt. The red head also crossed his burly arms across his own blue shirt.

"You out of the picture," Groose growled. "Zelda is mine! I deserve her, you don't!"

"What! You _Deserve _her?" Link exclaimed. "Since when do you own or deserve anybody?"

"Ha! You think you're so smart, you know exactly what I mean!" Groose stepped closer to Link. "Don't give me any of that "we're just _best friends_ stuff either!"

Link balled his fists; he began wondering if the oaf's eyesore of a hair style impaired his brain. Whether that was the case or not Groose was trying to pick a fight, and if he kept trying to drag Zelda into it he'd gladly oblige the larger student. "I mean come on; you can't even defend yourself out there Zelda had to do it for you! You're pathetic, she deserves a real man, like me, not a weak little shrimp like you! How can you protect her if she has to protect you?" Groose goaded. Link took a deep breath to try and calm himself down.

A large crowd had gathered around them by now as the students just finishing their classes were attracted to the commotion. "Says the first guy eliminated in the exercise, who also just so happened to have been eliminated by said girl within seconds of starting," Link fired back. The crowds' eyes went to and fro between the two of them.

Groose growled at the last comment. "At least I'm not ruining her life, dragging her and the academy through the mud. What can you have to offer her? You have nothing but a name, no family, nothing!" Link felt his temper flare. "If she continues to hang around you, she's going to be wasted on worthless spec like you and become stupid and worthless herself."

"Don't you dare insult Zelda!" Link yelled. That was it, something snapped inside of Link. "Do you hear me!" He charged towards Groose but someone held him back.

"Stop Link! Don't do it, don't stoop to his level!" Zelda pleaded into his ear quietly. She had wrapped her arms around his torso and pulled with all her might to stop her best friend from punching Groose square in the jaw.

"Ha! And once again Zelda to the rescue," Groose mocked.

With another deep breath Link gritted his teeth together and gave in to the young woman. "Groose, I challenge you to a duel. You go to the dueling circle first thing in the morning tomorrow and I'll be waiting for you there," Link challenged his face hard and his voice cold. The buff red head gave an amused chuckle.

"Yeah I'll be there, I don't expect you to be there though," Groose said before turning and walking away triumphantly, leaving the fumed Link behind to glare into the back of his pompadour. The spectators moved aside for him to get through, Strich and Cawlin right behind him.

Eagus stepped forward and faced Link. "Normally I do not condone personal duels, but I will make an exception in this case, only because you are protecting your friend's honor, I will be the judge tomorrow morning, good luck," he said before walking away.

Letting his anger flow out of him, Link calmed down as he absent mindedly leaned against Zelda for support, her arms still around his torso. Before he was able to say anything, she gently guided him away. The crowd watched the two of them disappear outside the academy doors before dispersing.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter one. The prologue was dark and depressing I know, but that was the wrapping up of Hylia's story, from here on I'm focusing on Link and Zelda starting before SS and through it. There will be minor tweaks here and there but the plot will be the same (somewhat) Hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think! Please and thank you! <strong>


	3. Chapter 2

_**Threads of Destiny**_

**Chapter 2**

Zelda didn't stop leading Link on until the academy was off in the distance. Once they arrived on the plaza by cutting through the bazaar and other merchant districts, Zelda finally released Link. The two of them left the plaza at a nice slow pace and rested on a nearby hill beneath a tree. Resting their backs up against the tree the dirty blond haired boy released a deep tired sigh, causing Zelda to turn and face him.

"I'm sorry you had to see that Zelda, I really am," Link said, his eyes downcast. "I-I lost control of myse-!" he was cut off as Zelda silenced him by placing one of her fingers on his lips. She gave him a soft smile.

"You don't have anything to apologize for Link," Zelda said in her normal sugar sweet voice. "I would have reacted the same way if I were in your position," she told him. Link looked up from the ground to look at the girl. She had changed out of her training clothes and into her normal strawberry pink dress. It was laced with gold thread around the edges and had a large sapphire embedded in the center just above her chest. She adorned her usual green and pink ribbons in her bangs and had her blue sash containing the goddess's symbol across her waist just under leather belt holding her bag. Her white flight pants that she wore underneath her dress barely showed as her leather boots covered them up for the most part. On her right arm rested the green bracelet that Link had carved for her on her previous birthday.

Link blushed and looked away. As much as he would probably never say it, her dress accented all of her curves very well and made her look even more beautiful, if that was at all possible. He guiltily kept such thoughts to himself though. _Guilt_. He remembered what Groose said to him earlier.

_"You have nothing but a name, no family, no nothing!"_

He figured that once they graduated from the knight academy, and became official knights of Skyloft and her colonies, that he would ask Zelda out, and maybe even ask her to marry him, but what Groose said was true, he really didn't have anything but his name to offer her. "Heh, maybe he's right," Link mumbled startling Zelda.

"Who's right?" she asked.

"Groose, I really don't have anything but my name, I don't have a family, the closet thing I have to it is Elder Ilia, but she's not my mother. I don't even know my parents, or if I'm-"Link's depressing attitude was begging to bug Zelda, and she knew the only way to get him to stop was to change his attention completely. How she did it, was completely up to her. As Link began to message the sore hand shaped red mark on his face she readied to go off like a thunder storm.

"Link! Don't ever start with that again! What does it matter if you don't know your parents, it's not like it matters anyway, it won't change who you are or how I or anyone else thinks of you!" She ranted on continuing to startle the boy. After getting up in his face she let out an exaggerated sigh and backed off. "So let it go, I promise when we graduate from the academy we'll head to the Kakariko and Kokiri Colonies to see if we can track anything down about them, ok?" She swore to herself that had to get him to stop dwelling on that subject it would just drive him, and herself, insane.

Link's frown slowly started to curl upwards into a smile. "Ok, he said, his voice alive with vigor again. Zelda smiled back at him.

"Good! Now let's go!" Zelda said as she grabbed his arm, pulled him up to his feet and dragged him back down to the plaza. "Off to the Lumpy Pumpkin!" she cheered. Link followed behind as he was practically pulled with a slight chuckle escaping from him due to her antics. As they passed through the plaza, they had to dodge all sorts of people, from farmers traveling to get their tools repaired or to purpose more supplies to regular merchants trading goods from the colonies. Different stalls were set up all over the edges of the plaza as well as deeper into the bazaar. Restaurants and larger shops lined the merchant districts while the different stalls filled up the interior. The place was always packed during the day, but they managed to cross through successfully.

As they left the merchant district and entered one of the residential areas they passed two women who were chatting amongst themselves. Link could hear their conversation and he was sure Zelda could too.

"Oh! Look, there they go again. I swear Gaepora's going to have a son-in-law before he knows it!," one of them jested. A tall thin woman wearing a simple blue dress with her brunette hair tied into a bun.

The other, a shorter woman with flowing black hair wearing a simple red dress agreed, adding her own jest she said, "There will be wedding bells ringing before the year is over I bet you, won't she turn of age soon?"

Link couldn't hear the next part of their conversation as they fell out of his hearing range. Did everyone really think like that when they see himself and Zelda together? Sure he loved her, but he never told her, and while yes he did eventually plan on telling her his feelings and asking her to marry him, that wouldn't be for at least couple more years at the earliest. His cheeks were burning as he tried to quell the ferocious blush that had spread across his face like wild fire.

Zelda on the other hand had easily quelled her own blushing. She had heard all of the stories spread around about the two of them. Her mother worked in the bazaar and often heard the gossip, and was often asked questions about Zelda. Of course it didn't help that she told her parents that she liked Link as more than just a friend a few years back. But did the women of Skyloft really gossip about them that much? It was getting ridiculous.

Passing between the last of the houses, the two knight students came upon one of the city's primary diving platforms. Letting go of the boy's hand Zelda brought her now free hand to her mouth and let loose a sharp high pitched whistle. A large cerulean colored loftwing squawked and descended to the dock. The large bird hand blue feathers adoring its back and white feathers along its torso. White feathers laced with a lighter shade of blue and purple on the edges made up the back layer of the bird's wing feathers. The same trim colors also filled the bird's eyes. The saddle on its back allowed for Zelda to ride the bird without it being uncomfortable for either of them.

Zelda rubbed the bird on the side of its head. "Hey girl, are you doing alright?" she asked her bird. With a soft squawk the bird nuzzled her rider affectionately, causing Zelda to giggle. "I'll take that as a yes then!" she said as the bird lowered itself to allow the rider to climb on.

Link smirked as he brought his hands together and whistled for his own bird. With a proud squawk, a large crimson bird landed on the deck. The bird had purple and gold trimmings along the edge of its wings and in its eyes. Unlike Zelda's bird, Link's had a longer feathered tail, showing that it was in fact male. Link's loftwing was of a rare breed, thought to be extinct. The crimson loftwings were said to be the stuff of legends, rumored to be faster, stronger and larger than most other birds. While yes Link's bird was larger compared to Zelda's, Link figured it was just because his bird was older. The boy felt the mind and thoughts of the bird brush up against his own. Melding their minds together they bond between rider and bird allowed them to share each others' thoughts, feelings, as well as their senses. The crimson loftwing nipped at Link's hair, its thoughts asking about his confrontation with Groose. Link reassured the bird by patting it on the head.

The proud crimson loftwing nipped at Link's hair again, its way of saying how bored it was, and how eager it was to get flying. After mounting his own bird the duo turned to see Zelda and her bird leap off the deck and take flight. Link followed shortly after.

In the air, with the wind brushing up against his face, he felt truly free. As if he was meant for flying, just him and his loftwing. Looking back he saw the massive city in the sky that was Skyloft. The Island city had massive merchants' districts surrounding the main plaza, the dozens of large compact residential areas surrounding it as well as the outlaying farms near the edge of the sky island. Off in the northeastern edge of the city lay the famed knight academy. The two large dormitory buildings, as well as other smaller buildings for classes, a large field covered in different obstacle courses and training grounds, such as the one he and Zelda were on earlier that day. Although not the only school in Skyloft, there was many in fact, it was just the most popular especially for those with a thirst for adventure. However, all of that was overshadowed by the massive statue of the goddess Hylia to the far north. The statue as well as the small temple that surrounded it lay on a separate island bound to the main city by a large stone bridge. The statue itself was taller than anything in the entire city. The goddess statue's hands were overlapped at the base of its body, providing a platform for the wing ceremony to take place. It was there that he, like all other children in Skyloft, met his loftwing for the first time. He remembered that day, it was one of the most important days in his life by his reckoning.

* * *

><p><em>It was a beautiful sunny day, with clear skies, and a calm breeze. The temperature was nice, not too hot, not too cold, a perfect day. As was tradition, eight year olds met their loftwings for the first time after the wing ceremony. The "goddess" and her "chosen hero" who started the ceremony and finished their part up on the goddess's hands presided over the small children, to help encourage them and offer a blessing. <em>

_ There were quite a few of the kids, Link being one of them. But unlike Link, the other kids were here with their parents and their loftwings. The young woman playing the part as the goddess called for the kids to line up in front of the massive statue, and proceeded to call them forward one at a time. She showed the kids how to call for their birds, and once ready helped them do it._

_ Once called the birds would dive out of the sky and land before their new rider. The birds ranged from all colors, browns, greens, yellows, blues, and even more colors. The birds were about the same size as their riders, and many had the same attitude and quirks._

_Once familiar with their bird, the young man playing the role of the chosen hero helped the kids saddle the birds, instructed them how to ride and care for the birds, from injuries to sickness to even feeding them, even though the loftwings usually fed on bugs found within thunder clouds. Then once he made sure they understood he escorted them over to the wooden dock near the edge of the temple they had their first flight under careful watch of the knights incase anything happened._

_One at a time they were called up, one at a time the birds came, one at a time they took off, and one at a time the parents cheered. Link felt a whole growing in his stomach he was alone, no parents, no family, just him all by himself. _

"_Link! Isn't this exciting!" a bubbly voice said right next to him. Turning to his side he saw his best friend Zelda in her usual pink attire right next to him, with her mother and father right behind her. He saw that her face shown with an excited smile._

"_Y-yeah!" Link said with a new found happiness. He wasn't alone; he was stupid to think otherwise, Zelda was always right there at his side. And soon, he'd have another friend, he would never be alone._

"_Groose," the maiden called out. Groose, his usual overconfident self strutted up to the statue and received his instruction. He whistled up into the sky, and after a few short seconds, a squawk was heard in reply. A big purple bird, somehow also having a pompadour, came to him. Link watched them go, take off and fly. Oh, how he wish he could fly, it always looked like so much fun, to be free, no boundaries, no limits, just himself his bird and the sky. He wondered if it were possible to fly up to the sun and the moon and the stars._

_The line grew shorter and shorter as more people were called forth and met their birds. Link suddenly became anxious as the line grew shorter. What if a bird didn't come for him? What if the he didn't receive the blessings of the goddess? What if they didn't call him forward? What if he already missed his name? What if he was the only person in Skyloft who never met their bird, or even got a bird? With each question the scenario played out in his head. He just wanted to be normal; so many people said he was different because he had no family. A lot of people treated him like they would a pest, or a beggar, even though he never asked anything from anyone. Sure there were nice people like Zelda and her family, but there were also people like Groose. His thoughts and fears only fueled the growing pit of anxiety that was forming in his gut._

"_Link," the maiden called. Swallowing his fear and anxiety he stepped forward. It was ok, he could do this. '_Just be normal,' _he said to himself. He repeated that line in his head over and over again. To his dismay, he stumbled on the first step leading up to the platform and almost fell. A bright embarrassed blush swept across his face. The maiden only giggled at his antics and the young man chuckled. _

"_Easy there kid," he said. "Anxiety can ruin a man." They read right through him, he should have known better. Looking around he saw everyone watching him, the city council members, the city elders, the knight instructors, many different parents from many different families, even Headmistress Ilia, who up until a short while ago had been raising him. She gave him a small nod. Link nodded back and turned towards the duo._

_As the maiden explained how to call his bird, he listened intently. He made sure to memorize every detail, from how to whistle correctly, to how to hear the bird's reply. She even said something about being able to "sense" his bird when the two have bonded close together. She demonstrated how to whistle for the birds, and he noticed how every time she whistled, her bird which stood just a few steps behind her had to restrain itself and stay where it was. Was it really that simple? She gestured for him to try. _

_The sudden outburst of negative thoughts made him stay his hands. What if the bird didn't reply? What if he didn't have a bird? What if-_

"_Go on Link! You can do it!" he heard Zelda cheer for him. That put a smile on his face and all negative thoughts suddenly cleared from his thoughts. Bringing his hands to his mouth he whistled as hard and loud as he could._

_Silence followed. At first a few seconds, then it became a few minutes, then longer than it had been for anyone else. Something was wrong._

_Link felt as though his anxiety was going to explode in him. Everyone was watching, everyone could see just how weird he was, the kid with no family, no bird, no nothing, all alone, all by himself. A frown made its way to his face, he struggled to keep his eyes from watering, a losing battle but he had to try. He clenched his fists in frustration and sadness. _

_The maiden and the young man exchanged worried and confused glances. This had never happened before apparently. Many of the people in the crowd began to talk amongst themselves about the event occurring before them. Even the elders looked lost for an answer. He could hear Groose's father laughing like a drunken man who had been told a joke. _

_Link wouldn't believe it; maybe his bird just didn't hear him. He whistled again, just as loud, just as strong, but a little more strained, tears falling down his cheeks as silence once again filled the void._

_He lowered his head in sadness and closed his eyes. That's when he felt it, as if another mind was pressing its thoughts against his own. Not in a caring mood at the moment Link let the foreign identity made its way into his mind. Suddenly a loud squawk echoed in his head. A vision of the massive city in the sky from very high up in the sky flashed across his eyes. _

_His eyes shot open and his daze scanned the skies. If only there weren't so many other birds flying in the sky, he might have been able to tell which one was his, was it a green one like Fledge, a purple one like Groose, maybe even one of those blue ones flying around?_

_Closing his eyes again he whistled a third time. The maiden had a pained look on her face, but her face went from sadness to absolute shock when a reply was heard. Everyone looked around surprised trying to find the bird. Link with his eyes closed received another one of the bird's thoughts. The pier. He understood, and before anyone could do anything he dashed for the wooden ledge._

_Before the hero could catch him he leapt off the edge. Two of the knights in the sky immediately dived after him, their birds descending through the sky with absolute grace. A blur raced by passed where Link had been just seconds before and then Link rose above the pier, on the back of a loftwing, a crimson loftwing, one of the rarest colors of them all. Rumors had been told of the red birds having gone extinct, being hunted by bandits because they were supposedly stronger and faster than any other kind of loftwing._

_After a lap around the statue, the two landed right in the center of the golden circle. The maiden had her handover her heart with a look of great relief on her face. The hero was busy catching his breath, but none the less he looked relieved as well. Everyone looked at him in awe, but he didn't care. Link was too busy hugging and laughing joyously with his loftwing. The bird in turn nipped at Link's hair affectionately and began to nuzzle him._

_Link couldn't have been happier, joyful tears spilled from his eyes as he continued to hold the red bird. He loosened his embrace as the maiden and hero finished their explanation on how to care for the bird. Afterwards he returned to the line like the others had. The blissful smile never leaving from his face, while awestruck looks and envious glares all focused on him._

* * *

><p>With a content sigh Link opened his eyes just in time to see Zelda and her bird turn off to the side, getting ready to descend back onto the city. The Lumpy Pumpkin was a very popular pub; it had argueably the best pumpkin soup in all of Skyloft. The place was also a common rest stop for Knights patrolling the air lanes on the lookout for anything that could endanger travelers. Often times the two of them would head there to grab a bite after classes.<p>

The place itself looked as if it were built in the middle of a pumpkin patch. It had two floors, the bottom consisting as a pub as well as a restaurant, and the upper floor as a lodge for travelers. The place was massive. The interior was lined with paintings, and tables. Candle lights provided most of the light, but the most impressive feature about the appearance of the establishment was the massive chandelier. It alone must have cost a fortune.

The two landed outside the pub and left their birds rest. As the approached the doors, all of the voices of the customers conversing amongst themselves filled their ears. Opening the door, they saw that the place was packed, not even a single table was available. Link looked a little disappointed at this, but Zelda only smiled back at him and led him inside. Pushing their way to the bar where the store keeper was, Zelda placed an order for two servings of the famed pumpkin soup to go.

"This place sure is full, huh Zelda?" Link said with an amused chuckle. Zelda giggled back at him.

"Boy you said it. It's a good thing it's a great day today, we can find a nice quiet spot to enjoy our soup," she replied. When Pumm returned with their dishes, all packaged and ready to go, Link stepped forward to pay, but Zelda pulled him back. "My treat," she said as she stepped ahead of him. Ok, now he was confused, wasn't it proper manners for him to pay? Link blinked twice in confusion and made to go after her, but before he could take a single step, Zelda turned around and gave him one of those smiles. It just melted his insides and rendered him immobile with a warm fuzzy feeling while Zelda paid for the food.

With the soup paid for and packed away safely, the two returned to the air and sought after a nice secluded peaceful place to enjoy them. In the end they settled for sitting underneath one of the trees by the goddess statue. The birds flew around them in the sky lazily, while their riders ate soup under the shade of the tree, their backs pressed together, both watching the bustling city below them.

"Oh!" Zelda suddenly piped up, breaking the comfortable silence between them. Link turned to see her rummaging through her small pack. She pulled out a small lump wrapped in brown paper and handed it to Link. "Happy birthday!" she said sweetly.

Holding the package in his hands, Link blinked. Was it really his birthday already? He had completely forgotten. _'That would explain why she was so insistent on paying,'_ he thought to himself. With a thank you he began to carefully un-wrap the package. He pulled out a… red belt?

Zelda saw the look on his face and began to explain. "It's customary for boys to get a waistband to wear underneath their belts on their eighteenth birthday. It is also customary for the color to be the same as their loftwing," She explained as a blush began to overtake her face. She didn't explain the whole thing, but what she told him seemed to have been enough. "I made it myself, I hope you like it."

"Wow, this is amazing, thanks!" Link said with a bright cheery smile. Zelda felt like she was going to melt, luckily for her he turned and put the piece of fabric on, sliding it on under his belt. Zelda looked away while he did this, just in case. After he finished, the blond haired girl turned back around and inspected her work.

"Good, it fit, I was worried that I may have made it to big," she said with relief in her voice.

"It's great Zelda, thank you," Link replied. Link rolled his arms back and winced as they gave a loud audible crack. Even Zelda winced.

"Come here," she commanded. Link obliged by scooting closer to her. "Turn around and shirt off," she continued. Link shyly complied with the girl's orders. He flinched when he felt her delicate silky smooth fingers began to work on his sore joints and muscles. He felt more cracks, but he easily relaxed as Zelda continued to sooth his shoulders. The way her fingers weaved through his joints, with unimaginable tenderness relaxed him to the point he fell asleep while she worked, a blissful smile on his face.

"Does that feel better?" Zelda asked him. When she didn't get a reply, she leaned closer to the boy and tilted her head so she could see his face. She couldn't help but smile to herself as she saw her best friend already off in dreamland. With a quiet giggle she repositioned herself and gently lay him down so that his head rested in her lap. She began to absent mindedly weave her fingers through his hair as he slept.

Her gaze drifted from his still bare torso up to his chest. Right there she saw the strangest birthmark she had ever seen. It was so odd, it looked so familiar to her, but she had seen it nowhere else in all of Skyloft except for on this boy's chest. It was dark, as if drawn in ink onto his skin. It had an outline of a circle and within it a crescent and a small sphere. She had no idea what it was supposed to be. Link had always done his best to cover it up, and she could understand why.

Link had always just wanted to be a normal boy, with a normal family, living a normal life. Flaunting a birthmark such as this would only hinder his efforts to be normal. After all, such weird birthmarks or tattoos for that matter were extremely rare in Skyloft. He had confided this with her a long time ago, and so she respected his wish to keep the mark secret, but personally she liked it, she liked Link for who he was, every single bit of him, and she didn't want any part of him to change, not even his stubbornness when it came to sleeping in.

Tearing her gaze from the mark, her eyes landed on his lips. Oh, how she wanted to connect them with her own. She had known for a while know that Link liked her, but she wanted him to be the instigator of their relationship. She had decided for herself that she would wait for him to make the first move, but if they graduated from the Knight Academy before he did, then she would take things into her own hands.

But oh, it was so tempting to her. He was asleep, and she knew how deep of a sleeper he was, he would never know, and even if he did, would it matter? A small squawk came from her loftwing as the two birds landed nearby. As if sensing her thoughts the cerulean bird gave her an encouraging nod. Looking back at the boy resting on her lap with a smile Zelda moved some of the stray hair out of the way of his face before steeling her resolve. So long as he didn't know, then she didn't start anything right?

She carefully bent down and gave a very light, very quick chaste kiss to the boy. As quickly as it began it had ended. Zelda was afraid that she would have woken him up, but the feeling of the kiss… As short as it was, Zelda loved every moment of it, and would cherish it as her first and favorite kiss, until Link actually kissed her back. She heard a happy squawk come from not just her's but both of their loftwings. With a smile, Zelda turned her attention back to Link and continued to stroke his hair as she watched over him as the boy slept.

* * *

><p><strong>I bet you all were expecting the Groose vs. Link Duel in this chapter weren't you? Unfortunately, that is in the next chapter, I felt some background info about Link would have been rather useful, especially for the plot that I have in mind. However, Link is not in a constant stupor, he just acts that way when Groose or anyone else reminds him of it. The Loftwing ceremony is how I personally see all of the children meeting their loftwings, I hope you liked it.<strong>

**I promise I'll try my best to update more frequently, but between work and college I'll be a little pushed so please don't get upset if it takes me a while, In the mean time, you can read this longer-than-normal chapter.. Ta ta for now, I hope you enjoyed the Chapter, so please tell me what you think of it! Thanks! –Knownobody.**


	4. Chapter 3

**I'M STILL ALIVE! Sorry for the late (very late) update, hopefully you all still have an interest in this story, but anyway, you've all waited long enough, time for Chapter 3 or the **_**Threads of Destiny**_

**Chapter 3**

It was close to sun down when Zelda finally decided to awaken her blond companion from his nap. "Link, time to wake up," She spoke softly while gently patting his cheek. Link groaned in his sleep but otherwise made no reaction and no indication of waking. Zelda sighed at his reaction, but the smile on her face never faltered. Deciding to change her tactics, Zelda raised Link's sleeping form up a little so that his head rested just underneath her chin up against her breast. Link stirred and rolled his head subconsciously making himself more comfortable. This caused Zelda's face to flush and her body to immediately stiffen. She fought back the urge to slap him and throw him off of her on the notion that he was still asleep and wasn't aware of what he was doing.

Besides, it wasn't like she was uncomfortable with it, or that it was particularly unpleasant. Just surprising was all. Were it anyone else, Zelda would have been rather furious, but it was ok if it was Link. Besides Zelda realized it was her own fault for putting his head there anyway. She giggled to herself before trying to wake her beloved friend again.

"Link, wake up sleepy head," she spoke in a sweet calm voice that she knew would venture to Link even as he was lost in his own dream world.

* * *

><p>Link found himself staring up at the moon, partially hidden by its veil in the clouds. The ground was covered in sand where he stood, further away to one side of him was a large abundance of vegetation, trees and ferns the like of which he'd never seen before. Those beautiful pink flowers specifically caught his eye. They seemed to give off a dim glow that reflected off the nearby plants in the night. On the other side of where he stood there was a vast body of water, so large that Link couldn't think of anything to compare it to other than the sky itself. The waves in the water reflected the moon's glow as they crashed calmly against the sandy shore.<p>

It was weird, as if he were just spectating, unable to control his body as he brought his hands up to his face as if seeing then stained or tainted. His body let out a sigh and sat in the sand, hands falling to the ground supporting his weight as he continued to stare up to the moon. He felt unbelievably sour and tired, but sleep seemed like it would always linger just beyond his reach. Listening to the crashing of the waves, a calm presence washed over him. He felt two silky arms wrap their way around his back, followed by someone resting their head on the back of his neck. He froze, he didn't even hear them sneaking up on him. The figure's hair slid down over his shoulder. He heard the figure speak, an oddly familiar voice that immediately allowed him to figure out who the person was. Her voice was so familiar, he knew who she was, but he just couldn't remember her name and it drove him insane. His body relaxed again as he felt her breath on the back of his neck. He placed one hand on top of where her hands met.

Link heard his body respond, the two spoke but he couldn't understand what they were saying; their voices sounded muffled to his ears, as though he could only hear sounds and the phrases that they made almost like they were talking underwater. Judging from the tone of his body's voice it seemed as though he were troubled, but by what Link couldn't even guess. The two of them sat there watching the waves hit the shore in the calmness of the night as the moon began to sink ever closer towards the watery horizon.

He felt the woman pull him back towards her as she began to work her fingers through and undoing the straps that had been holding his armor on. Armor he wasn't even aware he'd been wearing. She gently set the two pauldrons, crafted from steel polished to glimmer like silver in the moonlight trimmed with gold around the edges on the ground beside them. She then settled his head down against her chest as she wrapped one arm around his torso and weaved her fingers through his hair. A new sound began to resound in his ears, it was soft and rhythmic and hypnotizing all at the same time. _Ba-dum. Ba-dum. Ba-dum. _It was so peaceful and relaxing he couldn't help but feel his eyelids getting heavier for the first time in days.

"_Link, wake up sleepy head,"_ he heard quietly, softly as if calling from the edges of time. Why would he wake up? He was finally about to go to sleep; besides even if he wanted to get up his body was against the idea. He just felt so… so right where he was, like it was where he was supposed to be, why would he get up? But the voice kept his conscious going just enough to keep it from crossing over the final ledge to the rest he so desperately needed.

The woman supporting him must have felt his persistent restlessness as she began to hum a gentle tune. He recognized the tune; it was a lullaby, one which he had heard her sing it to young children before, how Link knew this was beyond him. The lullaby in conjunction with the rhythmic beat he was hearing tore apart what little persistent resistance his mind had against sleep and he felt his eyes finally close, his mind being pulled far beyond physical reach.

* * *

><p>The first thing Link realized when he felt his conscious slowly ebb back into his body was that whatever his pillow may be it was very soft and warm. Then his still waking mind was able to hear that rhythmic beat once more, much clearer now than in the dream.<p>

The dream… Just the thought of it made his mind race. What was it about? Who were those characters? What were they talking about? Where were they? Such questions made his thoughts race, only serving to wake him up further. Was it really just a dream? He felt the tiredness and the soreness of his body in the dream, was it real or just his imagination? Still having the lingering sensation that his body was sleep deprived Link Let out a grunt at the realization that he was waking up.

Zelda must have heard him for he could hear her giggle at him as his pillow moved in time with the sound. It was then that he suddenly realized that the soothing rhythmic beat he'd been hearing was really her heart beat, and if he could hear it so clearly then…

His eyes shot open and all he saw was the chest pink dress that his beloved friend wore that day. The sudden realization of the situation he was in caused his face to flush as he leaped from his spot and landed on a heap just in front of her, stammering apologies left and right.

"Zelda, I'm so sorry! I-I didn't know! I didn't mean too-"He rushed out trying his very best not to look at her and calm the ferocious blush his face still held. She couldn't help but giggle some more at his reaction.

"It's ok Link," She said calmly as she reached over and took his elbow making him face her. "You don't have to apologize for anything." Link looked at her as if her words were an angel's song. He became nervous though as he saw that mischievous glint in her eyes. "I'll be your pillow anytime you want, but only if you will be mine in return," she said in a playful voice as she quickly closed the distance between their bodies so that they barely grazed each other and batted her eyes at him. "Promise?"

Link chuckled nervously as his blush; having just faded began to return. He tried to put a comfortable space between them, but Zelda kept up with him every step he made. Even as he slipped and fell on his bottom, she followed him all the way to the ground up until she was almost on top of him. "S-sure, I-I promise," Link responded focusing his eyes on hers rather than letting his thoughts drift, his face flustered a bright tomato red. He saw that glint in her eyes flash again as she quickly jumped to her feet with a blissful expression on her face, as if that whole awkwardly intimate situation they were in had absolutely no effect on her.

"That's great!" She exclaimed. "But we should probably save that for another time, the sun is almost down, maybe some other night?" she added with a flirtatious wink, leaving Link babbling nonsense. She giggled again before continuing. "Gosh Link, I'm just kidding, but seriously, we should probably get back, especially since in the morning you have to…" her voice trailed off and her expression went instantly from playful to that full of worry.

"Zelda, It'll be fine, no matter what happens tomorrow I'll be just fine, just you wait," Link said wrapping an arm around her shoulders, trying to cheer the blonde haired girl. He threw her a smile that she returned albeit a little hesitantly.

"Yeah, you're right, I shouldn't be worrying about it; after all I know you'll win!" Zelda returned, her words and smile making him melt as overwhelming warmth filled him.

'_Goddess Zel, how do you do that?'_ Link thought to himself as he felt his face flush again. He was pulled from his thoughts as Zelda tugged his arm, rather gently, back to their waiting loftwings.

The flight back was quiet and peaceful, as the sun's last golden rays filled the evening sky. Zelda couldn't help but revel in how the light reflected off of their birds as they danced through the heaven's tides. Down below she could just barely make out the people of Skyloft as they scurried about to take care of the last of their business before the day ended. She saw the crimson loftwing and its rider slowly glide ahead of her before dipping down towards the city. Quickly looking back to the horizon just to see the sun finally dipping beneath the horizon, she realized just how late it was and followed her friend's lead and descended.

Night flying could be very dangerous as that was when bandit activity was at its strongest, despite Skyloft air space being the safest for leagues in all directions. But bandits were not the only dangers in the sky. There were still many unexplored islands, each one possibly containing its own inhabitants and dangers. The knights have therefore warned everyone about night flying until it had become an unspoken law throughout Skyloft and her colonies. The only ones who usually fly are the night watch patrols.

The two of them landed gracefully in the main plaza next to the large white marble lighthouse that overlooked the city. From there they saw the last of the golden light slowly be replaced with the indigo of the night. The loftwings took off back into the sky to where their nests were made on the small islands near the goddess statue off to the north. This left Link and Zelda on their own while the city slowly readjusted for the night life.

With a smile Zelda began to lead the way back to the academy's dormitories. Along the way the two of them over heard the few people outside talking about the scene that Link had made earlier.

"And so then Link challenged Groose to a duel!" a young woman carrying a basket full of vegetables said to her companion, a woman who looked similar, as if her sister, carrying a basket full of freshly baked bread.

"Really? I never thought Link would ever do such a thing," the other woman said.

"That's just it, he did because Groose was insulting Zelda and her relationship with him," the first woman said. "That's when Link got fed up and challenged Groose! All for Zelda," She added. Link hadn't noticed that he and Zelda had slowed down just enough to keep hearing their conversation.

"Really? Oh, that's so romantic!" The other woman said. She looked up from her companion and spotted the two teens. "Oh look, there they are now, together as always," she said with a sigh as if his and Zelda's lives were just something straight out of a novel.

"Hey, isn't that a betroval belt? You know what that means-" Link didn't get to hear the rest of what she was going to say as Zelda grabbed Link by the arm and pulled him on with all of her strength, urging him to go faster. Were he not so focused on maintaining his balance he would have seen how flushed Zelda's face was.

"Word really travels around fast doesn't it Link?" Zelda asked him after a few seconds.

"Well, Yeah, I mean it's a big city and I did make quite a scene there, how would it not have traveled around town by now?" Link replied a little confused.

"I suppose you're right," Zelda replied.

"By the way, what's a betroval belt?" Link asked he could have sworn he saw Zelda visibly jump and her face flush. _'The twilight must be playing tricks on me,'_ he figured. That is until he saw Zelda fidget with her hands a little as she swerved her head as if looking for something, anything.

"Look!" She suddenly said pointing up ahead of them further down the path. "There's the academy! Let's go!" Zelda said suddenly changing the topic of the conversation. This time Link was ready for her when she grabbed his hand and tugged him along the last of the path.

They made their way onto the academy's campus and just as they were passing the mess hall were they stopped. "Link! Zelda!" a voice called out to them. The two turned to see a boy with rosy pink cheeks and short almost viridian hair wearing a long sleeved cyan shirt under his orange tunic. He wore baggy white pants that only revealed just how scrawny he was at his boots. He also had a blue scarf fastened to his shoulder by a simple brooch.

"Fledge?" Zelda responded to the boy as he ran over to the two of them, stopping to catch his breath once he reached them.

"I've been looking for you guys all over today," He said once he settled down. "The contestants for the Wing Ceremony have been picked, come on you've got to see!" he exclaimed leading them back towards the central building of the academy where most classes took place. Once they were where Fledge had directed them in the lobby, they noticed the new Paper posted on the bulletin board.

_This Year's Annual Wing Festival Contestants are:_

_Cawlin_

_Groose_

_Link_

_Stritch_

_Contestants Chosen based on their outstanding grades and performance in and out of classes_

_Train hard and Good Luck to our fine Contestants_

_-Head Master Gaepora_

The rest of the sheet listed the rules of the race, as well as that the winner will automatically be moved up a grade without taking the exams. Zelda wasn't paying attention to any of that. Her eyes were trained on the names, notably the one that was missing.

"What? How come you're not on here Zel?" Link asked her. "You're way better than these two," he added motioning to Cawlin and Stritchs' names.

"Oh! That actually reminds me," Fledge said pounding his fist lightly on his palm. "Zelda, the Head Master was looking for you earlier," he said. No sooner than he mentioned her father did Zelda turn and start marching her way towards his office, the rest of his words fell to deaf ears.

"Fledge, have you eaten yet, I'm starving," Link said after watching his best friend disappeared from sight. He knew her well enough to know when she was upset, and he also knew when to stay out of her way when she was upset.

Fledge didn't have to say anything as his stomach answered for him with a mighty growl. He silently followed Link into the cafeteria for dinner.

* * *

><p>Zelda didn't even bother to knock as she turned the door knob to Gaepora's office. She didn't even realize that someone else was already in there having a discussion with the Head Master.<p>

"-And so I think it is only a matter of time until-!" the figure said. They urgently stopped speaking as Zelda barged in the room.

"Zelda! There you are, where have you been all day?" Gaepora said. The tone in his voice sound almost relieved at her unexpected arrival. The smile on his face told the same story Warm smile met scowl as Zelda stared back at the man.

Before the blond could even answer the question it was brushed aside. "Ah, It doesn't matter come, have a seat," Gaepora said motioning to the only vacant chair. It was then that she had noticed the other person in the room.

"Oh! Elder Ilia!" Zelda said as her face flushed in embarrassment. She did a quick curtsy to the elderly woman. Her white robes gleamed in the light along with her silver hair.

"It is no trouble dear, actually I'm glad you came," The elder said. Despite the warm smile Ilia gave, Zelda still felt a little uncomfortable around her. She was like that with most of the city elders, but with Ilia it was more so, she was just different, she always had this mysterious sense about her that made it seem she knew more than she would let on. Not to mention she was the one who had raised link up until his teen years, and that she was a member of the Elder Council.

Ilia also motioned for Zelda to sit down, to which she did, despite the awkwardness of the situation. She sat with her back straight and her hands folded in her lap with her fingers fidgeting with the fabric of her dress.

"Yes well, I'm sure you've seen who I've chosen for the Wing Ceremony's race-" Gaepora started.

"Cawlin and Stritch don't even have the best grades, though," Zelda mumbled out unintentionally interrupting her father.

"Well yes, but-"he tried again.

"Is it because I'm your daughter? Is that why? You can't show favoritism?" Zelda asked again. She was a little upset now as she fought back the tears that threatened to stain her cheeks.

"We on the Elder Council thought it better that you not compete," Ilia started causing Zelda to turn and face her, the first sign of tears in her eyes. Before the blond could ask why the elder continued, "Rather, if you would accept, we would be honored if you would play the role of the goddess in the ceremony."

Zelda was taken aback. The role of the goddess was the one of the most important jobs in the ceremony. She would present the "goddess's hero," the contestant who would win the race, a sailcloth and finish the blessing ritual then aid in helping the young children meet their loftwings.

She immediately remembered that Link was one of the contestants and just the thought of taking part in such an honorable and important role seemed like a dream come true for her. Not to mention it might help him come clean to her about his feelings, and if he did, then their relationship could finally move forward...

Realizing that she still had to accept the role, Zelda's first couple of attempts at making words only succeeding in making unintelligible gibberish. With a quick shake of her head she calmed herself down before smiling a warm smile at the elder. "I would be honored to accept the role, thank you!" she said.

Ilia responded with a smile of her own as she nodded. "Very good then, now I'll give you a brief overview of what you will be expected to do," she said. For the next couple of hours or so Zelda was briefed on the role she would take up, the responsibilities she would be expected to fill as well as the traditions she would be expected to keep up.

"So I have to make the sailcloth myself?" Zelda asked. While she had made several different pieces of clothing not only for herself but for Link as well, she had never had such an important project. It made her a little nervous.

"Well yes, but if you need help many of us can help you make it, however I don't think that will be necessary," Ilia spoke. "I've seen your tapestry skills with my own eyes, including that betroval belt."

Zelda paled and immediately stiffened at that. She flushed as she felt her father's gaze burn into her as she forced herself to look away from him, but in the corner of her eyes she could see that "we'll talk later" look on his face. As she struggled to avoid the awkwardness of the current situation she began wondering how the elder knew about that belt. '_The only person who knew was Krane, and that's because I needed a place to hide it whenever Father or Link were in my room,'_ she thought to herself. Shifting her gaze out the window behind her father's desk she could easily see the path that she and Link had trotted up on their way back to the academy. It dawned on her that she must have seen them coming.

"So, any questions?" Ilia asked the blond. Zelda shook her head.

"No, not at the moment at least," Zelda responded. The elder nodded her head and winked at the blond sending her a nonverbal message as her eyes quickly moved over to the door. Zelda immediately caught on to what she was getting at and made ready to leave.

"Very well then, I expect you have many things to do now, so I'll not keep you," Ilia said as she dismissed the blond. Zelda nodded and rose from her chair as she made straight for the door.

"Zelda wait-" Gaepora started but was cut off as Ilia walked right into his view of his daughter.

"Now then, back to what I was saying earlier," She said once the sound of the door closing vibrated through the office.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for Zelda to get to Link's room. Fishing through her bag she found the spare room key that he'd given her years ago. He had one for her room as well; they hardly ever used them and never mentioned them to anyone as it was against academy regulations to share room keys, especially to different genders. Yet they had managed. Looking left and right Zelda saw nobody in the halls as she fit the key snuggly into the key slot and turned it. She felt more than she heard the lock disengage and quietly opened the door.<p>

The first thing she saw was Link's face glimmering in the moonlight shining through the window. He was fast asleep, sprawled out all over his bed with the blankets cluttered all over him. His messy unkempt blond hair was darker than normal leading Zelda to summarize that he had already bathed and had thus long since been asleep.

She couldn't help but have a loving look on her face. "Good night sleepy head, sweet dreams," she whispered as she gently closed the door and locked it again. Deciding she'd tell him in the morning she left towards the stairs not even bothering to notice Ilia watching her from a distance, a small smile on her face the whole time.

Zelda quickly made it back to her room grabbed her night cloths made it to the girls bathroom, washed changed and then back to her room again without any disruptions or problems. When she laid down in her bed gripping one of her throw pillows in a hug it felt like she was being tugged from her body as she instantly fell asleep with a smile plastered on her face.

* * *

><p>She stood in a clearing surrounded by trees. Trees she had never seen before but looked ever so familiar. There were so many of them. Fir trees and deciduous trees mixed together in a collage that seemed like it went on forever. Some tress were bigger than others, some thicker than others. There were some large mushrooms nearby as well, about half as tall as her. But none were taller or thicker than the massive tree that stood just above the horizon.<p>

The moon and stars illuminated the earth and sky as she gazed at the astonishing environment around her. Even from the distance she was at, she could make out a breathtakingly beautiful structure built into the massive tree high up. It looked almost like a city, but for whom she couldn't fathom. The tree itself soared higher than the clouds, only the lowest of its branches could be seen beneath the veil of clouds that surrounded the massive marvel of nature.

It was then that Zelda noticed a faint thin red thread flicker as it bent its way through the thicket of trees leading to goddess knows where. But the thread perplexed her and her curiosity had made her follow the string all the way back to where, to her own amazement she saw that it protruded from her chest. Zelda saw her body as if rippled and shifted as if she were a phantasm or a being of water. The silk white dress that hung too her body rippled and shifted just like her. She then noticed that she was standing on a glowing symbol of some sort. The light was too bright for her to be able to discern the design.

"Your Grace," A melodic yet emotionless voice said to her side. Turning to face the speaker Zelda saw a very pale skinned woman with cyan hair and matching cyan eyes hovering just above the ground. The cyan and purple dress that she wore had sleeves long enough to cover her frail arms. Her black leggings, laced with the same shade of cyan as her hair and the rest of her dress. At the center of her chest where the long draping sleeves met sat a sapphire diamond that glimmered in the moonlight. "I calculate a 70 percent chance that we shall find Master Link at that large tree, I suggest we proceed."

Zelda felt her body nod, despite all the questions that were running through her head. '_Where am I? What's wrong with my body? Where did this dress come from? Who are you? What's with the "Your Grace?"' _ But the most prominent question rang louder than the others. '_Where's Link? Is he okay?'_

Just as she took the first step outside the weird glowing glyph on the ground did she feel a pull on her consciousness

With a slight grumble Zelda opened her eyes to see the early rays of light beginning to lift above the horizon. Looking out the window she figured the sun would rise in just a few moments. She was suddenly wide awake and alert.

"The Duel!" she exclaimed.

**Alright let's stop there, I'm almost at 5k words for this chapter and I'm sleepy. Sorry about the severe delay in updating this, I spent time working/college/planning this story out so please forgive me. The next chapter will be the duel that you've all probably been waiting for… for realz this time I promise. Now then, If you have any questions about what transpired in this chapter (or previous chapters feel free to ask away, I'll happily answer then. And if you decide to be awesome and leave a review, I'll do my best to get back to you, so till next time, I hope you have enjoyed this chapter! R&R**

**-Knownobody **


	5. Chapter 4

_**Threads of Destiny**_

**Chapter 4**

When the sun rose, Link was already in the duel ring, geared up and ready to go. Armored in a leather chest guard with similar gauntlets and greaves, link stood with a training blade sheathed at his belt and a wooden shield resting on his left arm.. Eagus was waiting for him with the equipment that he and Groose would be using when he had arrived. To say that he was unnerved would be a lie, and that while he may have easily fallen asleep earlier last night, he didn't stay that way for long, for halfway through the night he awoke in a cold sweat. The dream had been too realistic, too nightmarish, and it was hard to keep it out of his thoughts. Unlike the peaceful one before it, that last dream could only be described as horrifying.

But that was not what he was out here for. He was out here to fight Groose. To fight to prove Groose wrong that he was not a weakling, to prove that Zelda had the right to befriend anyone she wished, to prove that Groose was not the almighty, all powerful being the oaf thought he was. But most importantly to Link, he was fighting Groose because he insulted her by saying that she would become worthless if she spent more time with himself.

That was what really set Link off. It was ok to mock him; Link didn't care. But the moment that you drag his best friend into the mix, that's when things get out of hand. That was the real reason why Link challenged the red head. Everything else was just a bonus. So he stood, waiting for Groose to arrive, so that they may be done with this once and for all.

As the sun rose above the edges of Skyloft many of its citizens began to go about their business as if the drama that the two students had caused had never happened. Some however made their way towards the academy to watch, duels were not exactly common in Skyloft. Among those coming to the spectacle were fellow students, instructors, some children and their parents, and regular Skyloftians, all taking a break from their constant day-to-day activities to observe the fight.

Among those making their way, Link noticed Zelda rushing towards and pushing her way through the crowds. Concern etched on her face as she tried to catch her breath. He gave her a reassuring smile before fixing his gaze once again in the direction that his opponent would be arriving from. Link half expected Groose not to show up, and if he did, he'd try to make big scene out of it.

When Groose did finally arrive, he did not disappoint, he brought an entourage with him. His usual lackeys Stritch and Cawlin were right behind him scurrying about like the roaches that they were inflating the red head's ego with remarks that they wouldn't dare say to Link's face, yet he still heard them nonetheless. Next to Groose was his father, dressed in a bright red silk tunic with his family's crest embellished for everyone to see. He, like Groose had Yellow eyes that held nothing but self pride and contempt for everything else. His crimson hair also fashioned into a pompadour just like his son. Further behind him were even more people, probably his father's lackeys Link reasoned.

"Huh, I'm surprised you actually showed up," Groose goaded as he entered the ring and began to done the equipment provided to him by Eagus. His cocky grin never faltered as Link held him with his stern glare.

"I could say the same considering how long you made me wait here," Link replied with no small amount of contempt for the red head. By now there was a considerable crowd forming.

"So, the no-family upstart thinks he can take on _my_ son? This will definitely be over in no time," Groose's father nearly shouted to the crowd. His proclamation started an explosion of conservations throughout the crowd.

"Link," Zelda started as she made her way to his corner of the ring. Link acknowledged her without turning his head completely, never taking his eyes off of his opponent. "Are you sure about this? You could get seriously hurt."

"I know," Link responded.

"Then why are you doing this? Is it because he makes fun of you all the time? Because he rubs it in that you don't know who your parents are? He's a jerk just ignore him," Zelda tried to reason with the boy.

"The reason I'm fighting has nothing to do with me," Link simply responded. She was left with a puzzled look on her face as Link stepped towards the center of the ring where Eagus called him and Groose.

"I shall be the mediator of this duel," Eagus said loudly, all surrounding conversations fell silent as they let the knight commander speak. "Therefore let me lay down the ground rules. First and foremost there shall be no killing, no dismembering, maiming or any other form of serious injury. Second, the duel will go on until one side surrenders, or is defeated. Thirdly, there shall be no interference from the audience, no contact what so ever, should someone in the audience try to interfere, the favored side shall be disqualified. Lastly, using any outside equipment or weaponry is strictly forbidden, this is a trial of fair and equal combat-"Eagus was interrupted.

"This is hardly equal, that worm doesn't stand a chance against my son," Groose's father said.

"If I find you breaking any of these rules, purposefully or not then I shall intervene and you shall be disqualified," Eagus warned. "Duels are seldom allowed in the Knight Academy, especially among students, therefore if Link wins then this excursion shall be overlooked, however if Groose wins, then as the instigator of this duel, Link will be reprimanded accordingly." Link and Groose locked eyes, deep cerulean met vermillion yellow. "Any questions?" Eagus asked.

"None," Link answered almost instantly.

"None," Groose responded in kind, his smug grin plastered on his face.

"Very well, both of you cross your blades in the center of the ring," the commander ordered. The two young swordsmen drew their blades and let the edges cross each other in front of them. Eagus took a few steps back, the armored giant of a man watching the two teens intently. "Then you may now begin," he said.

Immediately Groose pulled his blade back and made to slash at Link's unprotected side. Link countered by knocking Groose's blade off course with his own and rushed him with his shield forward. Groose sidestepped and took another swing at the blond. This time Link caught it with his shield, the recoil from the block sending vibrations through both combatants' respective arms.

Link took a defensive step back and began to circle around the redhead, who in turn mimicked his opponent and paced, looking for a weak spot to attack. Link moved next, planting one foot forward he made to slash at Groose's torso, but the red head brushed the blade to the side with his shield. Quickly reversing the swing, Link made to uppercut just where his blade had been deflected. This time Groose batted his blade with his own, giving him the momentum he needed to quickly spin and bring his blade around and attack the now defenseless side that was provided to him.

The blade was caught on Groose's shield where it imbedded itself into the wooden shield. Groose made to attack but his slash was caught on Link's shield. The two pulled their respective blades free and began to pace each other again.

Groose moved next, with a loud war cry he made a wide cut. Link caught it with his shield but regretted it as soon as he saw the grin on his opponent's face as the force of the swing through Link off balance, his shield nearly knocked out of his grip. Taking advantage of the opening Groose reversed his swing to attack Link's exposed torso, but the blond was just able to raise his blade in time to block.

Fierce determination burned in both of their eyes as they glared ablaze at each other. "You do realize that this is pointless right?" Groose taunted. "I'm stronger than you, faster than you, and better than you." Link was unyielding to the redhead's taunt, more focused on their crossed blades.

"I don't care if you're stronger than me, if you're faster than me, or if you're better than me," Link replied managing to shift his feet to allow him to get the leverage he needed to shove Groose off of his blade. "I don't care about anything you say about me, because I don't need to be worried about what you think about me. But the moment you insult my best friend, that's when I have a problem," he growled as he readied his blade once again.

Groose regained his balance after a couple of unsteady steps back, his momentary surprise quickly replaced with the same smug look. "Is that so?" he asked. "In that case if you care for her so much then let her go." He raised his sword above his head and Link pulled his shield closer to him. "Even you should realize that her being with you sullies her name," Groose said as he brought his blade down in a vertical chop. "It will just keep on continuing to diminish her value," Groose added when Link caught his blade with his shield.

"Her _value_!?" Link roared as he based the red head's blade to the side with his own. In the blink of an eye Link reversed his swing. "You say that as if Zelda is nothing more than a collectable, an _object_!" he continued as his slash left a deep gouge across Groose's shield. Sweltering anger erupted in the blond as he pressed his assault. Groose was forced back again as Link's second and third strikes came just as fast and fierce as the first, his smug look deteriorating into surprise.

Link left no room to Groose to counter as he brought his blade down hard against Groose's shield. The wood splintered and cracked, Link's blade taking a good chunk with it as his blade embedded itself in the ground. Pulling his blade free and turning to face Groose as the redhead freed the ruined shield from his hand a couple of steps away. "I cannot, will not tolerate you talking about Zelda in such a way!" Link warned with clenched teeth and a heated glare.

Link was winded now, sweat was gleaming on his skin, and his hands were getting sore from the fight, but he continued onwards. Groose was slightly winded as well, and with his shield gone, it left Link at a great advantage. Dirt had marred both of their bodies as it had been kicked up in the fight thus far.

Groose shook his now free hand and proceeded to hold his sword with both hands. Link realized the danger in this; Groose could now swing twice as hard, and twice as fast. But at the same time it could tire him out just a quick. Groose quickly moved and slashed at Link, who barely brought his shield up in time. The force of the blow coupled with the angel it was hit at splintered Link's shield.

Removing the damaged hindrance Link flexed his now free hand and like Groose repositioned his stance. The two circled each other, looking for flaws in their opponent's stance to take advantage of. Both swung at the same time, Groose from the side, Link from a vertical perpendicular. Their blades clashing with a shower of sparks as the added force to their edges crashed together. With clenched teeth both combatants pulled away and made to strike again. The two blades met with sparks again.

The loud clashes left ringing in not only Link's arms but his ears as well, temporarily silencing the crowd's roaring cheers. Link hadn't even noticed them till they had been silenced. But he wouldn't dare to look towards the audience, he needed to focus on Groose or else he would lose quickly and painfully.

For the third time their blades met, Link momentarily faltered, but quickly regained himself not a second later. It was too late however; Groose saw it, felt it. Link was tiring and now Groose knew it. He knew that if he pressed hard enough then Link would break before him. Pulling back the two returned to their circling.

"For all your talk about Zelda, you sure can't back any of it up," Groose taunted. "You're weak; you spend too much time lazing about with her. A knight should train all day long till he drops, like I do. A knight shouldn't be a lazy good for nothing. A knight needs pride, a knight needs honor. But you have none of those, you can't. You have no name, no family, no worth," Groose continued. "A person like you is nothing to me. All you'll do is end up tarnishing the history and honor of the Knight Academy and all those near you."

Link clenched his teeth. "A knight is someone who protects others, who helps others, who puts others before themselves, who holds others dear to them long before they brace pride and honor. Pride and honor are as nothing before friends and family," Link rebuked.

"You say as if you actually have a family to speak of," Groose challenged as he readied his blade. He could see the anger coursing through Link, the self-righteous fury that was bubbling behind those fierce blue eyes. "All you have is your measly red chicken and a girl whom you corrupt more every day until she'll be just as filthy and unworthy as you."

And just like that, Link felt something snap inside of him. He no longer felt tired, filled with renewed vigor he closed the distance between himself and the redhead. With refined agility and speed he brought his blade down hard against Groose.

Before Groose could retaliate however Link backed away just enough for him to see his face. The once angered complexion now replaced by an almost impossible serene calm. His eyes shown not with fierce anger but with calm tranquility coupled with determination, as if looking onto a distant field of victory. Link's blade came faster than he thought possible.

"I warned you Groose, you can talk trash to me, but the moment you disrespect those I care about then we have a problem," Link spoke. For each strike that Groose managed to block, he was sent two feet back, each blow sending recoils up his arms. The blows came as fast as lightning, Groose's last second adjustments were the only thing stopping the blond swordsman's strikes. The sparks flying as if it were a raining storm at each clash. Link's attacks were frighteningly fierce and quick, leaving no room to retreat or to attack.

When the assault haltered, Groose planted his feet in the ground, his once cocky grin now mixed with confusion, and uncertainty. The red head was slightly disturbed by Link's calmness despite the temper that he seemed to radiate just moments ago. Steeling himself he readied his blade for an attack. With a loud cry he charged and aimed for Link's torso. But his blade was deflected off course like it was nothing as Link side stepped him.

Groose quickly stopped himself and turned around. Realizing he needed to calm himself and think clearly, he began to take a few quick breathes of fresh air. He met only a meager amount of success before Link set upon him again. Their blades met again and again causing showers of sparks at each meeting, neither overpowering the other.

Groose grinded his teeth together as he tried to come up with a strategy. Like's composure was too calm and it unnerved him, and deep down he knew that Link was doing so on purpose. Studying his opponent's stance throughout the entire fight he figured that Link's feet were the biggest giveaway to what he would do next, so if he could keep an eye on them then he could get the drop on the blond.

But Link wasn't stupid; he could easily change his attack to a parry or block. With a grin he finally came up with an idea.

Link stood, waiting for Groose to make a move, taking advantage of the momentary calm to let his muscles gain the much needed rest that they needed. He may not feel as sore as he did a few moments ago, but that didn't mean that they were in peak condition. When Groose did move, he made to parry the blow but was surprised when the opposing blade swiftly changed course and aimed down towards his calves.

Jumping back Link barely dodged in time to avoid injury, but his greaves gained a nasty scratch protecting him from the edge of Groose's blade. With a small scowl Link readjusted his stance to better guard his legs. Groose was no longer staying center mass, so he had to defend accordingly. Making a move to attack, Link decided to try and end the fight here and now, with a loud war cry of his own he made to slash at Groose's torso.

Groose, likewise noticing his opponent's change in stance, changed his accordingly. Seeing Link get ready for a final confrontation he made to do the same. With a war cry of his own he made to match Link's blade.

Like roaring thunder the two swordsmen clashed once again, but the familiar clash of metal was met with a different sound. Both them, as well as the spectators were amazed to see that both of their blades had broken in the final assault.

* * *

><p><strong>I know I haven't updated in a long while, so if anyone is still following this story, thank you. I suppose I can troll you and leave you hanging in suspense as to what happens next. Anyway, how do you like this chapter, please let me know. And if you have any questions, I'd be more than happy to answer them! Your feedback is always appreciated.<strong>


	6. Chapter 5

_**Threads of Destiny**_

**Chapter 5**

Shock and amazement were the only things exhibited by the crowd. The two swordsmen passed each other, having finished their attacks, only for both of their weapons to break upon meeting. The broken steel fell to the ground just as the two slid and turned to face each other. Neither Link nor Groose were willing to back down, even as they were both exhausted and without weapons.

Sweat beaded down Link's face as he breathed heavily. His eye's once again holding that righteous fury, the burning sapphire that could see right through a person, but at the same time they still held that calm tranquility. His arms shook slightly with overuse. He gently discarded the hilt of his broken blade to the side where he wouldn't have to worry about tripping on it. Looking across he saw that Groose did not do the same.

Groose's vermillion eyes radiated contempt. His breathing was slightly winded and his muscles sore, but he could tell that Link was much more worn out than he was. Seeing that Link had discarded his broken blade, Groose decided to keep his, if only to give himself even more of an advantage. "Tsk, Tsk," Groose said. "Look at you, you just have to ruin everything you touch don't you?"

Groose readied the hilt in his hands. He watched with no small amount of satisfaction as Link recognized the danger he would face if he was attacked. "The pride of knight demands that I do not lose," he said. Looking past Link he saw that Zelda among several others were beginning to get worried. '_Serves him right,'_ he thought. He then dropped the broken blade. "But the honor of a knight demands that I do it fairly, and there is no honor or pride in fighting a defenseless opponent with a weapon."

The roars of the crowd deafened him to all but his father's load boasting. With a smug grin on his face he made to move against Link, but froze when the sapphire fury of his eyes meant with the contempt gold of his own. He saw as Link, obviously too tired to continue readied himself for another round. That determination, that self-righteous fury, seemed to tear him about and leave his being exposed, defenseless to the fires that they held. And he was able to do that with such calm tranquility…

Groose felt a shiver run up his spine, and at that moment was when his own exhaustion hit him all at once, his legs felt feeble, and his arms like mud. He fell to his knees and Looked to see Link having fallen to a knee as well, still breathing heavily. Neither could seem to find the strength required to stand up.

"That is enough!" Eagus shouted, all voices became silent to his own. "Neither side is able to continue, therefore as the mediator of this duel; I decree that it is a draw!" All at once the crowd roared again with cheer and applause. With great effort, the two combatants rose to their feet, and shook hands. Even though they would rather punch each other in the face, it was customary to end the duel with respect.

With it finally over, Zelda rushed into the ring by weaving her way through the wooden posts. She realized he was beyond tired, so when she reached Link she immediately began to unclasp his vambraces before moving onto his gauntlets underneath. After that she removed the greaves he had on his legs. Her fingers worked quick and with the tenderness of an angel. She moved for the final piece of armor that needed removing, the leather breastplate. Undoing the straps on one side, she gracefully moved to the other and just as easily undid the remaining straps, allowing her to remove the offending piece.

Link staggered forward, his gaze ever locked with Groose's even as Zelda removed his armor. The blond maiden wrapped one of her arms around his torso, almost protectively as she joined her gaze with his at the red head. The look that he held in his eyes when he held the broken blade up against Link, she'd never forget it.

Groose glared back at the blond boy while holding his arms out so Cawlin and Stritch could remove his own armor. Across the ring the two blonds stood together, as if they were a single entity. Seeing the two of them together made his blood boil, half with rage, the other with jealousy. What was it that she saw in the dirty blond? He was stronger, smarter, and without a doubt far more handsome than the lazy lump. So what was it? What made her prefer Link over him? Why was it that she clung to the worthless trash rather than him? What was it that he lacked?

Even now she stood over the worthless boy, as if protecting him from a monster. He felt the last bit of his armor come off, and with a huff turned away, making his way through the crowd that parted before him, granting him leave. The two blonds watched him until he left their sight.

Once Groose was gone, Link let out an exhausted sigh and leaned forward, Zelda compensated for him as she held him in an embrace, letting his form rest up against her. His eyes closed in relaxation. She felt his arms slowly wrap around her. A proud smile blessed Zelda's face. "Come on Link, let's go," she said quietly to him. She could feel him nod his head against her shoulder. Helping him walk, the two left the ring, heading back towards the academy. The crowd dispersed along with them leaving Eagus all by himself.

"Hmm, now this is something," he said to himself as he picked up the discarded hilts that the two boys had used. Taking the equipment used earlier and being especially careful with the broken blades, Eagus returned to the armory.

* * *

><p>After carefully escorting the boy until he assured her that he could carry himself, the two blonds entered the academy dormitories. Zelda was close by his side just in case his strength should fail him again. The distance allowed them to see each other more clearly though.<p>

Zelda was dressed in a simple blue tunic and white trousers. Link knew that Zelda was a little more tomboyish than most girls her age, especially seeing as how she was in the knight Academy and all, so seeing her in a tunic was rather common. That's not to say that dresses were uncommon, in fact, Link would say it would be a fifty, fifty chance of seeing her in either. They hugged her frame quite nicely all while still displaying a good amount of modesty as well, but he never told her that. Her green wristbands that she had always worn still adorned her figure as well as the pink and green ribbons she tied her hair with. Her bag hung by her alluring waist by her belt.

Link on the other hand wore another one of his bland tan shirts and his green trousers. Zelda noticed that he was not wearing the betroval belt that she made. '_Probably better that way,'_ she reasoned as she recalled a large amount of the city's residence watching the fight. She'd hate for some of the traditionalist residents to cause uproars, and goddess forbid Groose's reaction. It would have just been pouring oil on a fire for the two of them. Link's hair was messier than it usually was, understandable she reasoned considering it was probably coated in sweat and tossed about from moving about so much. It was probably overdue for a cut anyway. Seeing him, sweat glistening off of his skin, his shirt sticking to his body, his hair tattered, his blotchy red sleeve-.

It was then that Zelda noticed something rather peculiar. "Link, you're bleeding," she stated as she jumped in front of the boy to get a better examination. She took his right sleeve and rolled the crimson stained fabric up only to find a nasty cut halfway between his elbow and wrist.

"Zelda, it's nothing, I don't even feel it," Link simply stated, trying to keep her from worrying. In truth, it hurt, it hurt a lot. He felt the cut when the blades broke during the earlier clash. She already pulled her handkerchief from her bag and began to try and clean the wound.

"Nothing?" Zelda rebuked. "Link, this is a serious injury, just imagine how bad it would be if it got infected!" Before Link could say anything else, Zelda reached behind her head and tugged the two ribbons holding the bulk of her golden hair and securely wrapped them around her handkerchief on his arm holding the wound closed. While she worked, he watched as her hair cascaded freely behind her head, elegant like a beautiful curtain of gold.

"Go clean yourself up and get some rest alright? I'll be back soon," Zelda said, or rather ordered with a tone in her voice that spoke with authority. She was already a few steps closer to the door when she finished speaking. Link didn't even get to answer her before she bolted out the door.

Sighing in defeat Link ventured further into the dormitories to return to his room. It was a simple room, a green rug sat in the center. His bed, which also had green covers sat off to the left side. To the right was his wardrobe where he stored all of his clothes as well as some of his tools and knickknacks. A desk sat up against the far wall, just under the window that was large enough for a full grown loftwing to fit its head through. When he and his bird were younger, Link remembered having his loftwing fly through the window on stormy nights so that he wouldn't have to endure the weather, left a mess of feathers each time much to his cleaning misfortune, but he never regretted it. Over on the desk and on top of the wardrobe sat numerous carvings, some completed, others a work in progress. The ones on his desk were mostly projects that he would work on when he had time to spare.

Fighting the temptation to lay down and inevitably fall asleep, Link lumbered his way over to his desk, and took a seat. He opened the top drawer and pulled out his diary. Zelda had insisted years ago for him to have one so that in case his apparent laziness spread to his memory than he would have something to help him remember things. Over the years it grew on him and he kept up the habit. Grabbing a quill and an ink jar he began writing down everything he remembered seeing from his dream just as he had the night before with the other dream. All of the horrible details came back to him as if he'd seen them with his own eyes, and as much as he'd like to forget it, deep down, he knew he'd never be able to.

It was one of those dreams that seemed as if it was trying to tell you something. He was conflicted with whether or not to talk to someone about it. But the moment he thought about it he dismissed it. After all, why should he concern someone else with his crazy nightmares?

Closing his diary, he placed it back in its hiding place and looked outside. He was glad he didn't have any classes today, it was beautiful outside. He set his hand on his desk, disturbing his wound, as if reminding him about it. With a grimace he noticed that Zelda's pink and green ribbons had begun to become dyed by his blood, as if they were being tainted and defiled by it. '_Go clean yourself up and get some rest alright?'_ he remembered her saying to him before she left.

Listening to his crush, he grabbed a spare set of clothes, and a proper bandage and headed to his dormitory level's bathroom. Many of the boys in his dorm were taking full advantage of the day off to prepare themselves for the exams they faced or were outside practicing and polishing their skills. Therefore, Link was not surprised to find the bathroom empty.

It was a large bathroom, containing a number of wooden tubs, each separated by a curtain for the boys to clean themselves and have a bit of privacy while doing so. Lavatories were found across the hall in a separate room. Each of the tubs had a rope hanging above them to help regulate the water flow from the pipes above and a lug at the bottom for draining. Link picked out a tub, set his clean clothes off to the side and began to undress. He placed his old clothes in a small bin located in the corner of the room. He then took hold of the rope and pulled his. Hot water immediately began flowing into the tub from the metal pipes above. Immediately the steam from the water made his face blush from the heat. He took a glance at his wrist and began to undo Zelda's make shift bandage. To his instant disappointment he saw that not only her white handkerchief, but also the ribbons had been brutally marred by the large red blotch that was his dried blood.

"Well, I may as well wash them as well," Link considered as he grabbed the soap off of a shelf and stepped into the hot water.

* * *

><p>"Thanks Mother!" Zelda said as she left her mother's store. With her new basket full of materials in hand, Zelda was sure she had all she needed to make the best ceremonial sailcloth Skyloft had ever seen. With a grace earned from a lifetime of experience, the blond wove her way through the crowded bazaar and away from the market district. She moved with such skill that even with her large basket, she didn't bump a soul in the overly crowded plaza. Zelda released the breath she didn't even realize she was holding when she saw the academy up on top of the hill it rested on.<p>

It was on her way back there that she stumbled upon them. "Oh!" Zelda exclaimed as she deviated from her previous path. Heart flowers were growing among a group of trees overlooking the steppe on the academy grounds. The flowers grew like weeds in Skyloft if left alone long enough. While getting their name from the heart shaped fruit that they produced, the flowers were hard to find growing in the wild due to their popularity and practicality. The fruits they produced while nutritious, were as sweet as chocolate, making them very popular. But more important to Zelda, were their healing properties. They held many antitoxins and had a multitude of other nutrients that promoted healing.

Grabbing ha handful of the fruits and putting them in her bag, Zelda rose from her knees and returned to the path up to the academy. She was almost back to the dorms before a familiar voice reached her ears.

"Zelda?" the voice asked. Said blond turned to face the owner of the voice. Her eyes met with another girl, she had copper red hair and blue eyes. She wore a light green knight's uniform with a beret instead of the normal long cap. Her gauntlets were well kept and her boots pristine. She had an athletic build, and carried the standard knight's sword on her back. She stood just a little further back down the path with her head tilted curiously to the side.

Zelda nearly dropped her basket in surprise. "Krane!?" she exclaimed. Zelda ran back down the path to greet her old friend; gently setting the basket down so she could embrace her old friend. "You're back!" the blond giggled when they broke apart. "Oh, you have to tell me how it was, where did they assign you? What was it like? Did you meet any interesting people? See any great sights? Have any spectacular adventures?" she asked excitedly.

"Whoa, calm down Zel, I only just got back," Krane answered, holding up her hands in an effort to halt the stream of questions, her face full of mirth betraying her attempted distress. "Um, let's see," Krane started. She waited for Zelda to pick up her basket before the two of them continued on the path together.

"My group was sent to the Kokiri Colony, under Commander Gustoff, and boy Zel, let me tell you, all that that guy can do sometimes is talk and talk and talk," Krane started. Zelda couldn't help but giggle as Krane accented her words with hand gestures. "But it is a beautiful place, plenty of trees and vegetation, not so many buildings, but it is still a young colony after all. You should go see it sometime!"

"I'd love too! I hope Link and I are assigned to Kokiri for our senior exhibition tour ," Zelda said with a smile on her face. Krane beamed back at her. "And if you are given a post there then you can show us around!"

"Whoa there Zel, what if I'm not assigned to Kokiri, or…" Krane started leaving a suspenseful tone in her voice. "What if you and Link are assigned to different groups and you're stuck with Groose?" she teased with a laugh after seeing Zelda's revolted reaction. Zelda lightly punched Krane's shoulder with her free hand, a pout evident on her face.

"That's not even funny Krane!" Zelda admonished.

"No, but your face was!" Krane responded. Zelda turned her head away with a huff. "Aww, Zel don't pout I only just got back," Krane said in between fits of laughter. "Anyway, I'll tell you about how my trip went later, night now I could go for a bath and a bite to eat. It was a long trip," The red head said as they stepped onto the academy's courtyard.

Zelda nodded and gave a parting smile. "That's fine, I have to go check up on Link anyway," Zelda replied shift the basket she was carrying so that her arms wouldn't get too sore. Her gaze shifted over to the boy's dormitories located next to the girls'.

"That reminds me, what's with the basket…" Krane started but was left speechless as she found the blond haired girl was already gone. "Honestly…" Krane sighed to herself before heading inside the girl's dormitories.

* * *

><p>When Zelda reached the room she was looking for, she wasted no time in opening the door to his room, only to find it unlocked. Turning the door knob Zelda cheerfully stepped into the room. "Hey Link!" She started. She stopped mid-step when she found the room empty however.<p>

His bed was made, room clean, everything neat and organized. Normally when Link would wake up she'd find his bed covers tossed about like some chaotic mess across the bed and floor surrounding it. Of course most of those days she was the one to wake him from his persistent slumbering.

'_Where is he? I would have thought he'd have been out like a light by now_,' Zelda mused to herself as she strode forward and placed her basket on his bed. She sat down next to it, her head resting in her palms as she waited for him to get back from wherever he was. '_Probably washing up; if he didn't fall asleep in the tub,' _she figured. A giggle escaped her lips as her mind created an image of such a scenario in her head. Her gaze flickered across the top of his wardrobe where many of his pet-projects lay completed or still in progress. She remembered when he first starting making wooden sculptures, how edgy and disfigured they were, but now they looked as if a professional crafted them. Gone were the barely distinguishable figurines, they were slowly replaced with exact wooden replicas as time went on.

She rose to get a better look at them. Her gaze traveled from the wardrobe to the desk where many of the more recent sculptures lay. His tools were all neatly set to the side, organized by purpose and grade. As she moved from one to the next, that was when she saw it; just sitting there on his desk.

His diary sat bare to the world around it, accompanied only by a recently used ink jar and the quill rising from it. She pulled the chair out from the desk and sat down staring at the green book, its pages bound by the leather covering. She set a hand on it, tempted to open the book up and read from it. It wouldn't have been the first time. She'd read from his diary numerous times before. It was part of the reason she insisted he keep one.

When she was little, Zelda quickly discovered that Link was a master at disguising his unease and pain. But he'd write them down if he felt no one would ever know. She had learned so many things about him from this book, what he liked, what he didn't. She learned of his fears and his nightmares. She learned of the crush he'd developed for her and how it continued to grow over the years. Everything that Link felt uncomfortable to talk about, or too stubborn to in some cases, he'd write down in this book, the very same book that sat in front of her almost pleading to be read.

The temptation was great, but so was the risk. What if Link was already on his way back? What if she was caught reading his diary? Looking back at the door and then back to the diary, Zelda took a deep breath and flipped the cover open.

* * *

><p><strong>And Cut! So I'm still alive, my copy of Skyward Sword stopped reading on my Wii so I had to get a new one and no game store around me had one. (Sad face) But I finally got my hands on a working copy and so my ideas for this story came flooding back with it. So for any of you still reading this, the story is back on! And also, this chapter was going to be ridiculously long so I decided to break it up into two parts. This was the best place to leave off on this one, the next covers the rest of the rising action leading up to the events of the actual game, so please stay tuned and enjoy!<strong>

**As always any feedback is greatly appreciated so don't be shy. I'll be more than happy to answer any questions you have about the story so long as they are not spoilers! So please review!**

**Anyway till next time! ~Knownobody**


End file.
